There are various tools available today to assist with tasks performed by a manager in a business or other organization. For example, various data visualization, graph databases, in-memory databases, machine learning libraries and related tools exist. However, there does not exist a fully integrated solution including software platform, data model, implementation method/tools as well as pre-populated data sets and configuration files to quickly implement expert and basic skills.